


Bound

by roroshiku



Category: C-ute, Hello! Project, JuiceJuice, Kobushi Factory, Morning Musume.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroshiku/pseuds/roroshiku
Summary: With Goddesses stranded in an unknown time, the chosen is the only one who can return them to their rightful places.





	1. Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> A little short for a first chapter, but I have big plans for this series.

“Hirose-chan! The grill is overheating! Again!” 

“Kudo-san, just extinguish it.” 

This was the third time she'd almost burned the whole restaurant into dust. Haruka didn't enjoy grilling burgers, especially in the big city, or working for someone younger than her. But it brought business and had good pay. Plus it was next to a great bakery, but she never had the chance to go. People usually went from the restaurant to the bakery after their meal. She stared at the wall, thinking about all those sweet pastries. Hirose hit the back of Haruka’s head. 

“Just go home.” She groaned, face palming and shaking her head. “I'll take the grill, get some rest you dummy.” 

Haruka looked back up to her, grinned, and dashed out the door. “Thanks! Owe you one!” With Hirose looking after her, exasperated.

“I should fire her.”

“I heard that!” Haruka stomped out the restaurant and walked towards the bakery. She looked inside the glass of the bakery, and looked at all of their sweets. They had a new peach surprise bun she needed to try. When she looked inside, she stared face to face with a worker there. Just on the other side, mopping the floor. They awkwardly looked at each other, then the brunette girl in the ponytail gestured a sorry and moved on. The girl was blushing. She sighed, checking her wallet to see if she could go inside. Spent it all on a jacket the other day. Haruka ended up scraping her way back to her apartment just down the busy street. All of the sudden, her ears began to ring, closed her eyes, and dropped to the ground. When the ringing was gone, she heard cars honking, and several car crashes with a side of road rage. She noticed that her apartment window was broken. “Dammit!” Running up the steps, she pushed open her door to the rather dull complex. This time a bright, shining gold sword struck her floor through the window. The sword’s hilt was circular, with two jutting edges on the side, and another circle within. It seemed as though something needed to fit within the circle. She tried all her pots and bowls, obviously not working. Looking at the scriptures in the blade also gave her nothing. Then, the blade began talking, and an emerald green medallion appeared within the circle. 

“Hello~? Who's there? You! Chandelier! Hold the sword and yell Goddess summon!! Pleaaaaaaase?” The voice was squeaky and annoying.

Haruka squinted at the medallion, figured some of the words on it. Goddess and Magic. She gripped the sword and raised it above her head. “O-Okay, if you say so talking sword. Goddess summon!” Haruka staggered back as the blade shown the same color as the medallion. When she opened her eyes, a girl was already rolling on her floor. “Who are you and what are you doing on my floor?” Haruka crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

“Oh!” The girl jumped up and began to speak amazingly fast. “So I'm the Goddess of Magic and I really really like your place also I was just being chased by a Titan whatever and ran to the nearest artifact.” She blurted, and bent down cause she ran out of breath. The so-called Goddess raised a finger when Haruka was going to ask if she was actually a Goddess. “By the way, why is humanity now super cool and advanced? What's a car?!” 

Haruka sighed. “If you're a Goddess, then why do you not know about humanity’s advances?” 

The girl piped up again, even more excited and faster than last time. She was going to get on Haruka’s nerves one day. “So! On the night of the Solstice, you know like the day the leader of the Goddesses holds a gathering, you know! Then these two meanie titan whatever people come in and freeze time. I think they like, sped up time and left us without powers or something. Because I don't sense any other Goddesses.” 

“First of all, learn to take deep breaths. Don't speak too quickly.” The girl nodded, giggling like a gremlin. “Why did you come out of the sword?”

She took a deep breath as instructed. “The sword is a super cool artifact thingie made by titan thingie. Titan thingie made it to capture Goddesses and summon them to titan thingie’s side.” The Goddess dragged out her words unexplainably slowly. “I wanna help you, cause that sword chose you to summon me.” She chimed, now hopping around the apartment. Looking at the pans and magazines, she looked up. “I'll be.. Sato Masaki! Maachan!!”

“You don't have a name?!” The other nodded. “Well, I'm Kudo Haruka. I'll help you around the human world, I promise.” 

Maachan puffed her cheeks. “Pinky promise.” They held their pinkies together and let them intertwine. 

“Pinky promise.”


	2. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka never realized how easy it was to lose Masaki in the new human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I also take one-shot requests when I get bored. Also, chapters 1-3 will be released back to back. The rest will be weekly, or just by my awful scheduling.

Look! Duu!!! I have my powers back!” Maachan squealed, the apartment was a mess when Haruka woke up. “See! See? The pan disappeared!!” All she had to do was point at it and the pan was gone. “I can do a lot of stuff!!! I specialize in every magic! But sometimes the other Goddesses are waaaay better than me, you know? Like Life-san and Death-san.” 

Haruka groggily woke up and was suddenly shocked. “You've met Life and Death? Actually THEM?” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah!! They're super cool! Like, Life-san is super nice nice. Death-san is mean mean. Also, what does five thirty four mean?”

She looked at the clock. She looked back at Masaki. She looked outside. It was half past five. The earliest she had woken up in her entire life. It didn't seem much to others, but for a slob like her it was an achievement. Though her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the door slammed itself open. It was the girl she saw yesterday. The girl she had an awkward moment with at the bakery. She looked angry, looking back and forth, Haruka noticed she was glaring at Masaki. Masaki looked at her, grinning. 

“Dance-chan!! Hello~! Hello~!”

“Magic, please not right now. I need you to tell me why you decided to anger the Titanesses.” Dance scolded, stomping a foot on the ground. “I also sensed you. How do you of all people have your powers back?” 

Masaki laughed, sounding just like the trickster gremlin she was. “Because Duu has the artifact sword thingie!! I didn't anger the titan thingie, the titan thingie angered my cotton poofball.” 

“You mean the cotton ball?”

“Cotton Ball?!” 

“Can you two shut up and explain things to me?” Haruka exasperatedly groaned. 

The Goddess of Dance sighed, and looked towards Haruka. “I'm the Goddess of Dance. Human name Ishida Ayumi. Magic here angered the Titanesses, so now they've sped up time so quickly we don't even know where we are. They've also taken away our powers.” 

“Also!! Also!! The titan thingies used to rule over the Goddesses and they were super mean. I hate them!” She was pouting like a child who didn't get her favorite toy. 

Kudo sighed. Maachan was a hopeless goofball that she felt the need to help. She was now entitled to it because of a piece of metal. “So, what do I have to do Ishida-chan? To help you guys and all.” 

“Defeat the titans. That artifact was obviously made by them, but it was made to kill Goddesses. Me and Hirose-san will figure it out for you.”

“HIROSE-SAN?!” Haruka was in shock that her boss, that was younger than her, has been associated with Goddesses. She could've been one herself. 

Ayumi laughed awkwardly, it actually suited her personality. “You know her? She's the head servant for Death.” Haruka gave her a look that she wasn't surprised at all. Ayumi instantly shied away. “I have to set up the bakery today.. I'll take my leave.” 

“See you Ayumin!!” Maachan shouted after her. 

She gave a look of disapproval. “Seriously? See you Ayumin?” Haruka sighed. “You can do better than that.” 

“No! That's the best!!” In a split second, she tackled Haruka on the bed. The other rubbed their forehead. “Sorry not sorry.”

Haruka huffed. “Well I'm going to go for work an hour early. You can stay in the manager office or something.” She pat Masaki’s shoulder, which she laid her head to try and trap Haruka’s hand. “Come on, Maachan.” Haruka chimed. They got out of bed, and went separately. Maachan refused to change out of the pajamas Haruka lended to her. Haruka just changed into her tshirt and jeans, generic. She laid the Devil!Diner apron on her shoulder, locked the door, and they both went out into the big bad world. 

“Maachan, that's a car. It's like a horse but it's way faster.” Haruka pointed to a car, obviously stuck in morning work traffic. She turned to the side, to see no Maachan. “Maachan?! Masaki!!” She yelled, getting strange looks from passerbys. She rushed through them,  
looking around for any sign of her orange pajamas. Haruka turned around and ran into the closed diner to ask for Hirose-san’s help. “Hirose-san! Hirose-san!” Then she stood blankly when she saw a woman in full dark armor sitting by the counter. Eating a burger with a fork. She had a sharp look in her eyes because when she glared at Haruka, she shivered. The other had brown, short hair, and she was scary. She even had a sword laid on the table. If she was the wood table, she would die on the spot. 

“Who the hell are you?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. “Who is this human and what is she doing here? Hirose!” 

Hirose dashed out of the management room and bowed. “That's the idiot I spoke of, My Goddess. You also need some rest, you haven't slept since you've gotten out of your coma.” She bowed again, the Goddess grunted. If Hirose was the servant of Death, could this black-clad barbarian be Death?! 

“But hey she looks promising, give her another shot. I'm the Goddess of Death by the way.” She laughed when Haruka looked like she was going to faint. But then Haruka realized why she was here, and stood up straight. 

She scratched the back of her head. “So I lost the Goddess of Magic in the city..” In a flash, Death gripped her by her tshirt and stared deep into her eyes. 

“Where did you last see that idiot?” Haruka weakly pointed outside the door. “Good.” She was thrown aside effortlessly. “How'd she even escape the artifact anyway?” 

Hirose bowed. “Dance told me this one is the Chosen. The one who can wield the artifacts. I believe she got ahold of the Deicidos.”

Death raised an eyebrow. “This is the Goddess killer? What a surprise.” 

“Um, Magic also said it restores our powers if we give the sword our medallions. But, we have to fight for Kudo-san.” Ishida, just entering, added. “It's pretty absurd. I don't want to become a fighting slave.”

“I’M HERE!!!!!” Maachan tackled Ayumi through the door. Apparently she could walk through walls. The door opened and another figure walked into the restaurant. 

The woman waved at the rest of them, grinning. She mainly wore white and had a pink baking apron with the PeachBakery logo. “Hello~ Hello~” She suddenly paused, so did Death, and they looked at each other for what seemed a millennia.

“Miyazaki-san?!”

“Boss?!” 

“L-Life?” Death slowly grinned, rising out of her chair. 

“Life?!”

“Death!!” Life ran towards her and hugged her tightly, never minding the thick armor the other was wearing. “It's so good to see you! I found Magic on my way to work, care to explain?” She let go of Death, and looked at the rest of them. Despite her cutesy look, they were all intimidated. 

Ishida ended up hugging Life while crying. “Boss!!” As Life pat her employee on the head, the others stood bewildered and confused. 

“Okay so, Life and Death are actually in the same room right now?” Haruka asked. “Aren't we all supposed to die?”

Ishida mumbled between her grateful sobs. “They're not.. Goddesses.. Until they have their powers.” Life led her to a chair and set the crying mess to calm down. 

“I'm okay staying like this, actually. I don't have those tough responsibilities anymore.” Life sighed, “I'll hold back for this new life.” 

“Same here. I have a lot to get used to, though.” Death replied. Haruka reached her peak of confusion. Ishida was still sobbing on the table. “The new human world seems interesting. Until we can go back, us two will not disrupt the balance you have.” 

Maachan was angry and started yelling. “What about those titan thingies?! We can't kill them with just me and Duu!” Haruka glared at Maachan which immediately shut her up. “We can try.”

Ishida, who suddenly stopped sobbing raised her hand. “I volunteer! If Boss can't do it then I will.” 

“That's the spirit Ayumin!” Life cheered, and she started sobbing again. “She makes the dough very salty, you know.”

Hirose, after keeping quiet through this ruckus, spoke. “I believe we should start strategizing on how we defeat these Titanesses.”

“The two were Atlas and Kronos I believe. Very stubborn and cruel by my terms.” Death added. “But also very powerful.” 

A loud crash could be heard on the streets. They looked outside the doors to see a cyclops wreaking havoc over the city. “Have fun~” Life pushed Haruka, Masaki, and Ayumi outside to face the monstrosity. 

“Um, Uh, Deicidos!” She raised her hand and the golden sword came flying into her hand. “Ishida-chan, medallion.” After receiving the now recovered Ishida, she placed it within the sword. “Goddess Summon!” Ayumi twirled in the blue light, and squealed in happiness. 

“Refreshing! It's time to have a dance battle!” Maachan, who was already summoned, pouted at competition. 

“Whoever gets the cloppy first gets to sleep at Duu’s.” 

“Deal!” 

The two ran, way faster than Kudo, who was running with a fifteen pound sword. They attacked the cyclops, which was as tall as the skyscraper. Maachan pointed at the cyclops with her fingers shaped like guns. She probably got that off of the nearby advertisement for an anime. She “shot” it and many explosions attacked the cyclops. Ayumi tried to keep up by painfully kicking it in the stomach. But nothing was doing damage. 

“Haru!! What do we do?!” Ayumi quickly peeked up. “The eyes!” The two Goddesses raced to the top of the cyclops, but were knocked three stories down with its fist. They crashed into the now broken road. The green monstrosity loomed over them threatening to crush them. Kudo ran to its foot and sliced it in half. Blood was everywhere, she really needed a wash. The cyclops fell from the sky and onto the road, the buildings were squishing it. Kudo quickly stabbed it in the eye to defeat it. 

“Gotcha! You guys okay?” She asked the fainted duo. “Guess not.” Looking up, a portal in the sky had shown itself. A voice boomed throughout the city. 

“All of our Goddesses within the city. We wish for you to return. It is I, Kronos.” The woman paused. “We also wish Deicidos is returned, so Magic is punished for her malicious deeds.” The portal closed within the sky, and left Kudo and everyone else who dared step outside confused. The others ran up to her. Life had picked up the two fainted and carried them inside. 

“This road is going to be closed for quite a while. There were also many casualties. We’ll teach you how to be more careful.” Hirose laughed, it looked like it was the first time she ever smiled. 

Death pat her shoulder. “It's okay, you don't have to suffer all that teaching. I'll mentor her for a while. I'm going to dice up some of this cyclops and eat it of course.” She said as she took a lump is red meat inside.

“She's freaky.” Kudo whispered.

“Learn to respect her taste buds.”

They all went inside at sundown. Yuka had cooked up a small feast for the seven of them. Six plus her personal servant Rio. Haruka was a little hesitant to eat the cyclops.

“But it's so.. Ew.” Haruka complained.

Rio, the energetic servant of Yuka, piped. “It tastes like steak but much more flavorful.” 

“Really?!” Haruka stuffed a piece into her mouth and instantly had the initiative to spit it out. It tasted like rotten eggs on a raw chicken. 

“Flavorful, told you so.” Rio laughed as she chewed on a piece. The rest laughed at Haruka. Hirose was occupied staring at Rio from afar. Life and Death were being strangely close. Masaki and Daaishi were glaring at each other. Haruka stood up, after spitting out the horrible cyclops. She raised her glass, shining in the well lit restaurant of theirs. 

“To our first victory!!!!” Haruka cheered, expecting the rest to repeat.

“To our first victory!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never planned to bring only MaaDuu. But I plan on bringing in more rare ships.


	3. Petrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are not always what they seem.

For the past three days, Haruka had been sleeping in Miyazaki’s apartment just above the bakery. The noise of the bustling city had woken her up to the smell of freshly baked pastries. Pastries were left on the table inside the cozy and modern apartment. The Goddess of Life really was talented at interior design. She decided to sleep here since her apartment had been ransacked by Maachan and Ayumi. Ayumi had an apartment of her own, but it had been destroyed by the cyclops. Death, on a nearby couch reading the news, looked up at the bed headed Haruka. 

“Oh you're up. I shut up your damn clock thing. You also have no work today, Hirose took up your shift.” She spoke uninterested. “You're mine for today, your swordsmanship sucks.” 

Haruka looked towards her. She rubbed her eyes but still remained in the warm bed. “Thanks. Where are we going to train anyway?” The Goddess, still clad in her dark armor and sword, pulled her out of bed. 

“Grab the sword, change, meet me down in the bakery. No pastries.” Death stole her perfectly fresh pastries left for her and starting eating them. The cruel bastard walked downstairs with a croissant and a smirk in her mouth. After she changed into her usual tshirt and jeans, she headed down the wooden stairs and into the fragrant bakery. It was considerably famous after the chocolate sea salt cheesecake craze they created. She opened the door to the kitchen and saw the other two talking over ice cream. 

“The alley is open, I shooed away all the thugs fighting back there. Be gentle with Haru, okay Kanatomo? She's very fragile seeing through her fighting style.” Miyazaki sighed, feeding an embarrassed Death a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. She continued, patting her bright brown hair. “Don't make too much of a fuss, be nice.” 

Death sighed, feeding herself another spoonful. “Okay I will, she's just a little twerp. It's good you're using that human name. I think Kanazawa Tomoko sounds a lot better than Death.” Haruka hid behind the door, still listening to their conversation. Who knew that these polar opposites could be so close. Kanazawa looked her way. “I see you, get the hell out of there and get the sword.” Haruka raised the gold sword in front of her. “Oh, let's go.” Miyazaki headed out of the kitchen with them and waved goodbye. She had to tend to a long line of morning customers. They left the humble bakery and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. Kanazawa, who was getting weird looks for the armor, pulled Haruka into the nearby alley. Both got weird looks for the swords as well. Haruka was full of questions for the actual embodiment of Death. 

“So.. What are we doing back here?” Haruka asked, somewhat afraid of the Goddess. 

Kanazawa dully spoke. “Going to train back here. But we may as well talk cause of your curious eyes.” Haruka scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. “For the basics, I'm several centuries old, formerly a soldier of the Titanesses, and banished from the Holy court.”

“Holy court? What's that?” Haruka piped, now asking like a curious cat. “Also, you were with the Titanesses?”

“The Holy court determines whether you go to heaven or hell. Now it's just a Titaness and the three Goddesses of judgement.” She scoffed. Her crossed arms gave off the feeling that she wasn't too happy about it. When Haruka mentioned her being a soldier, Kanazawa’s expression turned cold. “It was tough, time to give you a little story time huh.” Haruka stood up like a little child getting ready to line up for class. “Well, all Goddesses were originally humans. Those who have supposedly done great deeds in their human lives and chosen by the Titanesses. I was a soldier of the army Kronos led. Didn't know she was a Titaness, never knew what I fought for. Only fought by orders, and I was her grand champion.”

“Champion?! Cool!” 

Haruka was hit on the head. “Stop interrupting you little child. As I said, I was her killing machine. She gifted me this sword, actually.” Kanazawa flashed the deep black sword. It gave off a dark aura, like it shown the many battles it fought. “Killed whole innocent cities with this. I hated myself for that. When I died, I had a throne and was hated for the rest of my time. Now my Malignant executes the many who reside in Hell.” 

“You seem like a really nice person. That's all in the past now! We can train now if you want. No need for any more of your horrific past.” Haruka reassured. Her eyes glowing in the dull, grey alley. Kanazawa only looked at her with the familiar sharp glare. In a sudden move, she was pinned to the wall with Malignant pointed to her neck.

“I don't need your dumb shit. Since you failed to avoid that, you need lots of training. Never put too much trust in someone you've barely met. Nobody is what they seem.” She pulled away the sword from Haruka’s neck. Haruka, still scared for her life, stumbled back up. Those words would stick with her for a long time. “Come on,” She was handed a piece of paper, seemingly drawn by Miyazaki, demonstrating sword technique. “She set up a dummy and a wood blade back here for you. Better thank her later Kudo.” She led Haruka to the straw figure, and handed her the wooden sword. Kanazawa made her practice the same moves for a half hour straight each technique. Even going through a whole workout, carrying truck fills of shipment boxes into the storage rooms, climbing the brick walls, and jumping on high crates. She got better in sword technique, learning combos. Until they began to circle together, ready to spar. 

“I'm ready.” Haruka panted, sore from all the previous work. 

Kanazawa smirked. “Good.” They continued circling each other, then Haruka attempted to land a hit to Kanazawa’s arm. Which she deflected, and turned Haruka around, pinning her back on the wall. “Use your opponent’s weight against them. The strength of your blade must equate to your opponent’s weight to use their body against them. Again.” It was an obnoxious process. Kanazawa ended up having to say, “Again” at least a hundred times. Haruka had given up, laying down on the stone-cold ground with Deicidos. 

“I give up, need a break.” 

Kanazawa kneeled down to her, patting her shoulder. “You need some food. We’ll wrap this up for now. Also, me and Life decided you need some magic power to properly use that artifact. I think she'll take you back here tomorrow.” Haruka was in for a big training day with the two most powerful Goddesses. Who she would remember as the best mentors she would ever have. Kanazawa helped her up and carried her back into the bakery. It was just after the lunch hour, empty. Even if it was summer, after lunch the stores were empty. Miyazaki greeted them while she restocked the pastries.

“Ah! You two look like you've had fun~! Come and eat good okay?” She led them to a table and laid fresh croissants and cheesecakes on the table. “Your favorites.” She poked Kanazawa on the nose and went back to the kitchen. 

Haruka laughed at the blushing Tomoko. “Are you two dating yet?” Kanazawa flicked her on the forehead. 

“No, we aren't. Stick your head in someone else's business. Like, has Masaki even woken up yet?” She bit into a croissant, her eyes lightened up a little.

“Probably not, Ayumi-chan probably hasn't either. Are you sure the actual Goddess of Magic isn't better at magic than Miyazaki-san?” Haruka asked, wondering on how that could possibly be true.

Kanazawa had finished another croissant. “Magic knows all forms of Magic, but hasn't mastered them. I believe Yuka-chat has mastered most of them in her free time. All but dark magics, I think.” 

“What was she like, you know.. Back in the old times?” She tried one of the croissants, it felt like all her fatigue suddenly went away in the buttery goodness. “I really like these now.”

Death excitedly laughed. She found her fellow lover of croissants. “I know right?! They're great. Magic, however, was terrible. Reckless child..” Kanazawa sighed. “I feel bad for her, having to deal with all this guilt after pretty much dooming your world. There's no stopping the Titanesses, they're too powerful. There also isn't only two of them.” 

“I really want to understand her, you know? I feel this affinity to her. Like I want to help her.” She sighed. Then she shifted her weight. “There are more?!” 

“DUU!!!!!!!!!” Maachan ran inside the bakery, “I missed you! Where were you?!” She tackled Haruka, the human screamed in her husky voice. “Sorry Duu. Not sorry! Ha!!” The crazy Goddess ran around the bakery with a bite of cheesecake in her mouth. 

Ayumi walked over and took a chair to sit with them. “Hey, Kudo-chan, Death.”

“It's Kanazawa Tomoko now, by the way.” Haruka corrected for the Goddess who was occupied stuffing cheesecakes in her mouth. “What have you two been doing for the whole day?” 

“I cleaned your room, Maachan ran up the stairs multiple times. She also tried to make your pots disappear and reappear.” Ayumi groaned. “Can't we just put her in Miyazaki-san’s careful hands for one day?” Miyazaki coincidentally showed up with a sleeping Maachan in her arms. 

“I have her, don't worry Ayumin.” She reassured. “You three go have fun and enjoy life.” 

Kanazawa scoffed, juxtaposing with the other. “I hope you all die and suffer in Hell.” 

“Enjoy Life!!”

“Suffer Death!!”

“Shut up!” Haruka yelled. “Okay good, I guess it's just me and Ayumi-chan.” They smiled at each other and walked out. 

“You think this'll become a harem, Yuka-chan?” 

The other nodded. “Most definitely!”

 

Ayumi and Haruka walked together on the empty streets. Stopping by markets and going by snack shops. They stopped at an ice cream place to relax. Haruka had ordered them both chocolate, which they both agreed was better than vanilla and strawberry. 

Haruka handed Ayumi the cone, which she gratefully accepted with a quiet thank you. “Are you okay with being a part of the fight? I thought you said you didn't want to be a part of this.”

“It's good, I realized it would be for a better cause. Plus, fighting is kinda fun.” She grinned. “Must be hard for you to suddenly have your life changed so quickly.” 

“I'm used to it. After my parents kicked me out, I had to get a ton of jobs before finding a good one at the grill.” Haruka had finished her ice cream already, her mouth had a speck of chocolate on it. Ayumi took it to herself to wipe it off with a napkin. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, let's head back before Maachan wakes up.” They walked back to the empty streets, only to see people frozen in stone. Petrified. A businessman cried for help, only to be trapped in stone like the rest of them. Maachan had showed up, and from the looks of it, petrified as well.

“Maachan!” Haruka held the statue tightly. Ayumi tried to reassure the now crying Haruka, but nothing could help her. They heard the noise of slithering. Haruka looked up to see a half human, half snake. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. Her smile already looked annoying. 

“I'm the cutest! Don't you think?” She giggled “cutely.” In her own opinion, she was extra and the opposite of cute. Haruka looked back at Maachan, and Ayumi screamed. She looked at Ayumi, and she was petrified. Glaring at the snake, she called for Deicidos. It appeared in her hand, but glowed a bright light. She stared at the Medusa, and the snakes in her hair didn't affect her. “How are you doing this?!” 

Haruka lunged at her, only to be blocked by the scaly arm. “I'm just stronger than usual today!” She tried to stab the snake, but failed. 

“Not going down without a nice fight, ikemen!” Haruka was bitten by a snake and she squealed. Still in tears, she slashed at her. Missing her every move. The snake wrapped her in a coil and threw her sword far away. “My hair hasn't gotten a good meal today, Yurushite Nyan!” 

“God I hate you so much!” She spit into the Medusa’s eyes. The Medusa tightened the coil.

She huffed. “I said, YURUSHITE NYA-” The Medusa was interrupted with a new bald spot in her head. Hirose had cut off most of her snakes. She fell to the ground, unconscious. 

“Let's go, hide the sword before all these people are cured.” 

They ran back with Maachan and Ayumin’s limp bodies into the bakery. Yuka had taken them into her apartment to fix them up from several symptoms of petrification. Rio had come over to check on the rest, it was her day off from work at the bakery. They ended up having pastries for dinner. After hearing several traumatic screams from the apartment, the others began to get suspicious. 

“What do you think she's doing in there?” Tomoko's eyebrows furrowed. Worried that Yuka could actually be killing them. Haruka thought the same words, “People are not always what they seem.” 

“I'll check on them,” Haruka volunteered. The others nodded as she snuck up the stairs and placed her ear to the wall. 

“Maachan, It’s okay, It’s okay.” 

“They're coming, they're coming, they're coming..” Haruka heard her chant, her voice was trembling. 

Yuka curiously asked. “Who's coming? Maachan?” 

The screams of a Goddess had rung through the entire world that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome you to hell, a cliffhanging hell.


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing worse than death isn't betrayal, it's a broken heart.

Masaki had woken up in the cold, moonlit apartment. She spied Miyazaki mixing a cup, which possibly could be for her petrified arm. Just hours before she had been wandering the streets, and frozen when she looked at a peculiar woman. She was laying next to Ayumi, who was sound asleep. Miyazaki looked towards her, her eyes glowed an ominous pink. 

“I see you're awake,” She giggled almost maniacally. Masaki was confused. All she could make out of that was the Goddess of Life was a crazy serial killer. “You're going to be just fine, just fine..” Miyazaki kneeled down to her, stroking her hair. She lifted the cup to Masaki’s lips. “Drink.”  
Masaki did as told, only to feel her limbs lock together, paralyzed. 

“Wh-Wha?” Masaki had managed to only say. She felt as if she was frozen again. Miyazaki smirked, which scared Masaki even more. Her assumptions seemed to be true. The bright-eyed and kind baker had been a traitor. Like the plan she had overheard at the Solstice. Masaki had snuck in on the Titanesses plan to eliminate the Goddesses, and she had gotten away just in time. 

Miyazaki pat the terrified girl’s head. “Not getting away anytime soon, you're very hard to capture. I'll be sure to make this very quick and painless, okay?” She grinned, holding a syringe to Masaki’s neck. She began to chant.

“They're coming, they're coming, they're coming..”

“Who's coming?” Masaki continued to scream in agony. It felt as if someone was attacking her mind. Pushing nails into her head. “Ufufu~ That's enough. We’ll make sure to bring you to Hell for intruding on our Titanesses.” She gently pushed the needle in, making Masaki scream even more. She stopped when Kudo and Kanazawa had burst through the door. Their swords in hand, and ready to fight.

“Let go of Maachan!”

“Yuka-chan.. What are you doing?” In disbelief, Death shook. “Why are you doing this?” 

Yuka began to laugh maniacally. “To serve our Titanness’ will, of course. A fight would be quite refreshing, wouldn't it Mistress?” A dark portal appeared beside her, a woman in black and pink armor stepped out. It seemed she had a copy of Deicidos, with one white gem and its blade dark as night. 

“As you can see, this is the true Deicidos.” The woman began to speak, as if she was royalty. “I am Kronos, or Suzuki Airi if you may.” She grinned, flashing her fanged teeth. “The true Deicidos controls the minds of its victims, like your Yuka-chan here.” She laughed, Kronos gave off a powerful aura. 

“Kudo!” Kanazawa yelled with a shaking voice and threw her medallion into the sword. “Summon me! Did I stutter? Summon me, now!”

Haruka only stood in silence, her blade to her side. She stared at the unconscious Masaki and Ayumi. Then back to the two, malevolent women. But as said by Kronos, Yuka was being controlled against her own will. Her mind was being changed to suit Kronos’ ideals. She gripped the sword and the black medallion tightly. “Goddess Summon!” She screamed in rage. A dark wave of power flashed through the city. Breaking the windows of the apartment, and even making Kronos stumble. She saw a glimpse of Yuka's smile as well. 

“Yuka, attack.” Kronos ordered, pointing the dark Deicidos at Tomoko. Haruka couldn't believe it. Yuka would never try and kill her beloved Tomoko. But she did, Yuka summoned her tome. The book flashed open, surrounding herself in a bright light. 

“Judicium.” The holy book’s name, the book of judgement. She summoned it to her hand, it opened itself to several pages. “Sanctus gladii.” She spoke blandly, like a robot. Upon orders, she did not have emotion. Bright lights formed in the shape of swords as she cast more spells, making her float outside for more space. Tomoko followed jumping out the windows and onto the streets. She wedged the road with her Malignant, creating a large crack in the stone. Skeleton warriors made their way out of the crack. Some bearing swords, bows, shields, and greatswords.

“Attack!” Tomoko ordered, the bowmen all fired at Yuka, only to be deflected. Meanwhile, Kronos and Haruka had been dueling in the apartment. Haruka was frustrated, never landing a hit on Kronos. 

“Is that all you've got?” The two enemies spoke in unison. Haruka and Tomoko, enraged and despaired. Tomoko had leapt up to Yuka and knocked her down into the road. Taking advantage of their slight arrogance, Kronos had blood on her cheek. She scoffed, making Haruka growl with rage. “Yuka-chan, let's retreat for now.” Yuka let down her shield, dispelled all her swords, and flew back into the dark portal in which Kronos entered. Tomoko's eyes followed her in grief, of losing someone close to her. Haruka tried to strike her again, but she was too late. “We can have fun next time an opportunity comes around. See you~” Kronos, unbelieveably powerful, had retreated. Tomoko raised her sword and banished the skeletons back where they came. And leapt back into the same apartment. Shaken and afraid. 

“W-What are they going to do to her?” Tomoko fell to the floor. Everything looked the same and untouched, like this all never happened. As if Yuka didn't turn on them. “She betrayed us. She betrayed me..” Death began to tear up, longing for her polar opposite once more. 

“Kanazawa-san.. It's okay, she'll be back. We're going to save her. You're the knight in shining armor and she's the princess stuck in the tower. Be strong and save her.” Haruka continued to encourage the crying and frustrated Death. Hirose and Rio appeared to help the other two. They had been transported to the hospital. On this day, Death learned the answer to her long pondered question. 

The only thing worse than death, isn't betrayal. It's a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil.


	5. Remember me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises, promises, promises. One will be kept, the other will be ignored. Tomoko's grief compromises her into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sadder chapter, but I assure you it'll be easier later.

A cold breeze blew through the glum apartment. Tomoko was in Yuka’s apartment, in which she slept in with her. They shared the one room apartment because Yuka insisted they be together. She stared at the broken frames and pictures of them. The bloodied bedsheets, the broken windows. There was no smell of fresh bread in the bakery. No feeling of safety and warmth. No Yuka. 

Tomoko was hurt the most after all the events. The others ended up being able to move on after a week. Now planning ways to fight Kronos, even finishing Yuka off if it came to be. Death had been saddened, without Yuka she didn't smile. She didn't have to, but Yuka always made her smile and she was grateful for that. Yuka had taught her how it felt to live. To be free from the horrible responsibilities of Heaven and Hell. She looked up from the cold floor to Yuka's destroyed pictures. They were of Haruka and Masaki, she used to take care of Masaki as her own a couple weeks back. But after what had happened, Tomoko wasn't sure what to feel. She didn't eat much anymore, didn't talk, and didn't care anymore. She didn't even flinch when Haruka opened the door with some burgers from the grill. Haruka’s face was grim, they all noticed Tomoko's sadness and wanted to help her. But she refused any offer. Death didn't speak, she glared. She didn't get up from her spot on the floor, she only glared. 

“Hungry?” Haruka asked, kneeling down to her and looking at the pictures like Tomoko. “I know you aren't feeling well, but you need some food.”

“Go away.”

“Come on, brighten up a little. There's still something to live for. A cause to live for.” She patted Tomoko's back. Only in a tshirt and shorts, no armor. 

Tomoko looked away, almost crying. “How do I know if fighting her is the better way to end it all? If I am the one who has to kill her?” She ended up crying into her arm. “Yu..”

“We won’t kill her, I promise.” Haruka reassured. “After all you've endured from Kronos, don't you want to fight back? We defeat Kronos, we get Miyazaki-san back.”   
Haruka wanted Tomoko to feel better, so she was in shape to fight, also for Ayumi. She had been worried sick for her, trying to bring in food for her, but was turned away every time. Hirose was also worried, but knew that the Goddess needed to be left alone. Tomoko lived on the remnants of the bakery. The old pastries, the cakes she left in the cooler for Tomoko to snack on. Even the cookies she made for Tomoko before she turned against them. The more Tomoko thought of Yuka, the more she felt hatred for Kronos. 

“I'll eat, just get the hell out of here.” Tomoko snapped. Haruka nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the creaking door behind her. For the next hour, Tomoko ate half the burger and thought. She kept thinking about how she could bring Yuka back. Or whether she should eat the croissants or the danishes. She froze when she saw the familiar figure fly into the room, her angelic wings swooping inside, disappearing. She stopped before Tomoko, looking down on her. 

“I only remember how to kill you, but why do I think of you so much?” Yuka spoke. She remembered that Yuka was manipulated to only kill them. “I care about you but I don't know why.” Tomoko began to cry, but stopped her tears to confront her. She stood in front of Yuka, and hugged her. 

“It's because we love each other.” She embraced the frozen Yuka. Yuka had began to twitch, her hand raising to hug her back. They were interrupted, Kronos had entered the room. She snapped her fingers to move Yuka back to her side. 

Kronos looked at the broken Tomoko, how much she was able to hurt her with a snap of her fingers. It amused her. “You're so fragile, Death.” She laughed, her yaeba shining in the morning sun. “Life, bring her back with us.” The lifeless Yuka walked towards her and forcefully picked up Tomoko. Tomoko didn't fight back, didn't have the strength to. She couldn't move.  
After weeks of yearning to be in Yuka’s warmth again, she refused to move. They warped through the dark portal into the Goddess’ world. Into Yuka's palace. The Goddess’ world was dark and grim. It had no life and nothing to support it. Without inhabitants, it was dead. 

Tomoko was brought down to the basement, restrained in metal cuffs all over her body, and placed on a table. Yuka returned to Kronos’ side in the dimly lit basement. Kronos left and nudged Yuka's shoulder, whispering in Yuka's ear. She nodded, and Kronos left the room. Yuka went up to the table, with the weakened Tomoko whimpering on it. “Tomo..” She was shocked, Yuka had remembered who she was. “I love you too.” They kissed, it was short, but they both cherished it well. “I'm starting to remember memories of you, now that I'm back here.” She smiled. “Kronos told me to try and manipulate you, I could never do that.” Yuka released Tomoko from the cuffs. Tomoko grinned, and hugged Yuka tightly. 

“It's been so long..” Tomoko's voice shook, digging her tears into Yuka's shoulder. “I want you to be mine again.” 

“I'm yours, Tomoko, and will always be. Let's get out of here.” She pat Tomoko's head, and left the embrace. “I'll get my medallion back.” She left the room, came back with the false Deicidos, and pulled her medallion out of the sword. Yuka rose her arm and opened a portal back. “Let's go.” They held hands and returned to the broken apartment, reunited.

 

“Themis?” Kronos quietly knocked on the door. “Can I come in?” No reply, but Kronos walked in on the depressed Themis. “Your precious Goddesses of Life and Death have escaped together.” 

“I-It's fine, just leave them alone Kronos.” The quiet Themis whispered. Luckily, Kronos could hear her. The moonlit room of Themis’ had no other light. Just Themis turned on her bed, sad. “I just want to see my dear Prometheus again.”

Kronos clenched her fists. “This is why we must punish the humans and Goddesses. It's their fault, they killed her. And I am getting revenge on them. Let me kill them.”

“No!” Themis cried. “That isn't what she would want.” 

“That is what she would want, revenge. I'll do it myself.” She snapped at Themis, making her shiver. “If you want to join me, please do, Saki.”

“We’ll avenge her together, I promise.”


	6. Blinded by Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When another Titaness comes to town, this time they're hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapters weekly for Bound and Power.

“Who.. Are you?” Yuka, now sitting back in her clean room. Tomoko helped her clean up, but still was trying to explain everything. She didn't remember anything past her time in the Goddess world. After the night of Solstice. Haruka had walked in on them while Tomoko was actually on top of Yuka. Haruka’s eyes have been tainted for the rest of her life. 

She pointed at Haruka, who was holding burgers. “That's Kudo, the Chosen. You spoil her with food all the time. It's about time I spoil you.” Haruka looked at the two, who were intimately close. How were they not a couple? 

The other noticed her interruption and began to take her leave. “Sorry I'll come back later.” She bursted out the door and ran back into the diner. Another awkward situation avoided. Previously, Masaki and Ayumi had been fighting over a burger. A burnt burger. It was ridiculous but Haruka made it and they were dying to have it. She rushed into the diner with burgers in hand. “Hey what's up I ha-” Haruka paused when they all looked at her terrified. “What?” It's like she ran into an intimate conversation between two Goddesses. 

“Um.” Ayumi spoke, stuttering. “This is the Goddess of Healing.” Pointing at the woman. Long hair, very long. That's all Haruka got out of her other than fashionable. 

“I was trying to keep my identity a secret, Ayumin, can't let Life and Sun find me.” Healing sighed. “They're going to kill me.” 

“WELL ANYWAYS!” Maachan screamed. “No more private information, no credit card numbers today folks. Shaddap.” Ayumin reassured Healing that this was normal. Haruka facepalmed and continued walking to the back of the kitchen. To only see Fuji pinning a tomato red Hirose on the wall. She abruptly turned around and walked outside. Everyone was being very weird today. It was far too weird. Healing stepped outside and patted her on the back. 

Haruka flinched, but Healing was like a safe adult. “It's the Titaness of Love. Has full effect on everyone here.” She chuckled. “What if Life and Death are doing it right now? Like in all the manga..” Haruka turned away, and tried to walk off, but Healing pulled her back. “You should really read Goddess!Love it's so good, you'd love it.” 

“N-Nah I'm good. I'll just go now.” She pulled away, and Healing began swooning at an anime commercial on her phone. The streets were full of love struck businessmen and school girls. Like an endless anime cliche hell. In the middle of it all, a pile of cars and a woman seated on a bright, yellow chair. Haruka called Deicidos and began to charge at her. If the pile of cars didn't explain anything, she didn't know what did. But an army of love struck businessmen created a human wall. 

“Haha! Men really are stupid.” The blonde cackled. Supposedly the Titaness of Love. “Are you not in love with anything? Heartless.” Haruka noticed Deicidos shining its familiar light, it shielded her. Or it could be the fact she was in a huge harem and couldn't decide. She called in Death, and she came with Life too. Except they were hugging each other. Life was constantly pecking Death on the cheek like a happy drunk. It was hopeless. 

“Mou, Tomoko, why aren't you kissing me back?” Death stared her right in the eyes, with a glare.

“The fuck was I doing?”

“Kissing me.” Life tried to kiss her again but Death kept dodging. Deicidos freed her from the spell. 

Death pulled her back. “Okay no.” In a flash, she was in armor with her sword. “But maybe later.”

“Aw~ You look sexy in that armor.”

“SHUT. UP.” Yuka was gone before Haruka knew it. She was shoved into a portal. “Today is awful, it's all that blonde ass’ fault. I'm gonna kill her.” 

The Titaness giggled. “Is it because I revealed your relationship already? You guys are so great together, but you're both going to be separated now.” Haruka sighed, what a hot mess. But Haruka came up with another idea.

“Hey, if we could use Miyazaki-san’s medallion, she would be free of mind control and that awful spell.” Kanazawa looked back at her, and sighed.

“Yuka-chan, give me the medallion.”

“Kiss me first~”

“I SWEAR TO THE TITANESSES I WILL KILL YOU FOR IT.” 

Miyazaki laughed, with an obnoxious giggle behind it. “You owe me double later.” 

“Oh fuck you..” Kanazawa cursed at her, typical. She learned cuss words from Fuji after she asked how to insult humans. 

“You wish, honey.” Immediately after the clapback Haruka stuffed the medallion into Deicidos. This got out of hand. She shined the light on Miyazaki, who still didn't really know who Haruka was anymore. “Who are you?” She asked harshly.

Kanazawa took the time to explain one more time. “As I said, Kudo the Chosen.” She looked at Haruka. “She gets a little mean when she feels threatened.” 

They could see the Goddess glaring at Love, who was laughing like she saw a funny cat video. A large wave of power flew through the city. Nearby stop signs were bent, windows broken. Life began to fly with her angelic wings. “Sanctus gladii.” Holy swords surrounded Love, and close in on her. 

“Okay, okay! I'll stop!!!” She noticed the swords were not hesitating to chop off her head and teleported away. The three were all suddenly teleported away. Back into the diner. Haruka waved her arms around like a frantic dog. 

“I do not want to see any of your guys’ shenanigans! I will be in my apartment, alone. Do not come by.” She looked down the entire time just to make sure she didn't see any kissing. Opening her apartment, she saw Maachan sleeping on her mess of a bed. If Love was still in the city, she was certainly taking affect on Haruka. Haruka sat down next to the sleeping Maachan, stroking her hair. Masaki was a messy sleeper. Haruka thought it was cute. 

“Love you.”


	7. Sun, Healing, Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three war torn children, united, and torn apart by the moon, war, and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.

The realm they created was gone. 

The three built it together, Sun, Healing, and Life. Three childhood friends brought together by Moon, War, and Death. Haruna didn’t like to reminiscence of her past as one of the six original Goddesses, it reminded her of the pain she had to go through. Her two friends had scattered, their friendships left loose, and their ties were torn apart. The sun shined bright into the darkened restaurant, light shone on her tears. It was time for her to reunite, she felt it deep in her heart, to see her friends again. But she knew she couldn’t, she just couldn’t. Not after the Tragedy. 

The day of the Tragedy, June 6, 666.

Three children, huddled together in the middle of a war torn village. Each wore ragged clothing, and tears streamed down their cheeks. Three children, the runaway, the student, and the princess. All of different backgrounds, but united as one.

“Helia, you think we’ll be okay?” The girl in a torn dress, worn from running and debris, asked worried for her life. “Sana?”

“We’ll be fine, trust me.” The so-called Helia answered, gripping her ripped share of clothing. “I want this war to end, and we’re all gonna end it together!” 

The other pushed up her glasses, cracked and broken. “It’s okay, Dahlia, it’s natural to be scared, but we can’t lose hope. Just as Helia says.” The two reassured the princess, still huddled in their underground bunker. War cries sounded above them, anguish and sorrow echoed through the bunker. Blood dripped down to the bunker, the three stood, as if it was normal to the three of them. All the children had been gathered into different shelters, the Titanesses forbid that they were killed. But they still allowed the adults to run free and kill as they must, cruel and unjust. They wanted it all to change. Helia, the snaggletoothed child, a brave and courageous young girl. She was willing to do anything for her friends. Dahlia, the droopy-eyed princess, she was a nervous wreck, but still a sweet and caring princess. Then came herself, the student Sana, of not too prestigious background like Dahlia, but she was building herself up to it with education. Such different children could come together and fight the injustices of the world. 

They were in the center of the modern world, Helios. The center of prosperity, innovation, and war. The city was struck with famine, and a civil war erupted. Shouts of death, suffering, and greed surrounded them. 

And then they finally stopped. 

The world was in a brief silence, a relieving, quick silence. The three looked up to see a light, shining down upon them, like nothing they had ever seen. 

Then they realized the daggers, struck into their hearts. 

They were killed, the light they saw were the Titanesses, taking them to the afterlife. But they didn’t go to the afterlife. They only stood in shock, no blood was trickling from their fatal wounds. Nothing. Just the shining light, and a silhouette floating down to meet them. 

“I am Themis.” The short, long-haired brunette announced. Her sandaled feet touched the ground as her lush robes joined it. “You are the first of the Holy Children to die, I am far ashamed of the humankind.” She bowed slightly, frowning. “But, you three have been, exceptional to me.” Themis held out three medallions, gold tinted orbs of red, yellow, and pink. “Please, take them.” 

“What are they?” The curious Sana asked politely. 

Themis chuckled. “They’re your Goddess medallions. I chose you as three of the six Goddesses to rule the world instead of us, Titanesses.” 

“Woah~ Really?” Dahlia squealed in excitement, jumping around. “What can we do?” Helia stood intrigued, silent and listening. 

“Now now, not too many questions. But, I will give you all a separate realm to yourselves to build upon. As for your powers, you’ll find your legendary weapon somehow.” 

“Coool~ Sana-tan! What do you think you’ll have?” 

“Maybe, something to do with Sana’s glasses!” 

Themis settled down the two, and began to explain yet even more. But the three ended up as the Sun, Healing, and Life. Half of the Tragedy of 666. Six children died, only to be reborn as the first Goddesses of their land. Haruna could only remember so much, she wanted to be reunited with Helia and Dahlia. But so many obstacles stood in their way. After what she documented as the First Holy War, they had separated. And they fell even further through the Falling, losing their powers and their contact. 

Three war torn children, united, and torn apart by the moon, war, and death.


	8. Love in the Eyes of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Masaki go searching for guidance on their hardest subject to grasp. They end up getting help from two lovesick Goddesses.

Haruka had finally woken up in her own apartment, Masaki wasn’t in bed, which surprised her, but scared her. The Goddess was so irresponsible, could’ve run off again, gotten herself captured, anything to compromise them. She jumped out of bed, throwing her blankets to the sides and leaping down the stairs of the lobby to see her, asleep on the mailboxes.

“Masaki. What are you doing?” 

“Mhhhhm, I smell Haru.” Masaki grumbled, fumbling with her orange pajamas. “Nah that’s just me. Haru voice go away.” 

“Masaki!” Haruka picked the smaller Masaki up and hauled her to a chair. “What were you doing on the mailboxes?”

The other blinked. “No reason at all.” She picked herself up, at least tried, and ended up falling to the ground red-handed. Opened letters from Haruka’s mailbox, it wasn’t important, just city flyers. Haruka got suspicious, possibly Masaki was too.

“Why do you have my mail?” Haruk picked up the letters one by one and whacked Masaki on the forehead with the stack. “That’s no good, Maa, I’m gonna tell Kanazawa-san and Miyazaki-san.” 

Masaki jumped, flailing and silently trying to scream. “Nonnonononono! Masa doesn’t wanna get scolded!” She ran off into the streets in a desperate pursuit of escape. Haruka couldn’t care less, Masaki knew her way in the city by now, she could find her way back. In the meantime, she went back to her apartment, did all she needed to do, and walked down the same street. She pulled up her jeans, scratching the back of her head, nervously fidgeting with the hem. Haruka was a flustered soon-to-be adult, having a returning client in her mailbox, love. Love was tough for her, always. Did she like boys? Did she like girls? Was she even attractive? At what age would she get a date? Would her parents accept her? 

A confusing, yet comfortable topic.

As of the present, she didn’t believe she had anyone to talk about it to. Going through her own list of reliable adults, she had chosen one. She headed to the diner, it was bustling as Haruka entered, even a few waiting in line to take their seat. Haruka trudged to the back and found her help in the management office, Kanazawa. She always thought Kanazawa would know about these sort of things, popular with those of both genders, even having a girlfriend, or so Haruka suspected. Even if she didn’t have a girlfriend, she was definitely good with love. 

“Kanazawa-san? Can I ask you about something?” 

“What is it? Make it snappy.” The tough Goddess was preoccupied, filling out stacks and stacks of files, as the new shop owner, she had a lot of work to do. Haruka even noticed she wasn’t wearing armor, wearing a simple, black coat and sweatpants. She even wore glasses. 

“It’s just, I don’t know how to feel about a person I like? How would I know I like someone? What gender do I like? Do I like both?” 

Kanazawa dropped her pen, leaving her reading glasses to the side. “Too many questions, improve on that.” She left her seat and faced her with a sharp glare, piercing through her skin. “Love, what I’m guessing you want to know about, is rough. It’s hard at first, finding out about who you like, but you eventually find that person who fits your puzzle.” The Goddess sighed, crossing her arms. “Questions, one by one.” 

Haruka gripped on her sleeve, nervous but trusting. “I don’t know if I like girls, or boys, or both. It’s just too hard to even find out who I like already. How can I know?” 

“Kudo, it isn’t wrong to like one or the other, it’s about you.” Kanazawa pressed her finger onto Haruka’s chest, smiling devilishly as always. “It’s all about who brings you the most happiness, that fleeting feeling when you see them, someone you just want to spend the rest of your life with. Who is it, for you?” 

“I.. Don’t know exactly yet..” She thought back to Masaki, how her lips curved into that impish grin, her cackle, everything made her feel like mush. Haruka would hide it from Kanazawa for now, she knew that the Goddess would tease her for it. “There’s this one girl, she really makes me happy, but I’m told it’s wrong to like girls.” 

The Goddess held onto Haruka’s shoulder reassuringly. “You know how I am with Yuka, right? Is there anything wrong with that? No, there’s nothing wrong with me loving her.” She laughed, her glare loosened into a friendly, relaxed expression. “Whoever told you that is wrong, I believe it’s who makes you feel like yourself. Whoever brings the light into your life.” Kanazawa grinned. “Go for it, also, I need you to start working, you’re late, it’s a busy Sunday morning. Get to work.” 

 

 

Masaki had ran for at least an hour, she thought, but in reality it was more like half a minute. She teleported herself away to lose track of anyone possibly following her, notably Haruka. The night before, she was searching Haruka’s letters for anything that interested her, like letters if someone was dating her. Believe it or not, she was actually quite intelligent. Masaki found herself in the bakery, which wasn’t busy surprisingly. She ignored Ayumi’s greeting out of pure jealousy and entered the kitchen. Miyazaki was teaching an apprentice how to bake her own famous croissant. The other Goddess noticed her presence and left the apprentice to work. 

“Oh? Maachan~ So good to see you, what’s the matter dear?” 

“I wanna talk to you in your room for probably fifteen minutes!” Masaki abrubtly blurted out, running up the stairs already to the apartment. She heard the steps of the other following. 

“We can’t babble for long, I have someone to teach.” Miyazaki untied her apron and set it down on the table. “What is it?” 

“So you know how you likey like Kana-meanie-san? How do I know I feel like that for someone else, Yuka-mama-san?”

Life chuckled, fixing up her hair. “Well for one Tomo is no meanie, but you love someone when you want to be near them all the time. Tomo brings me happiness, she fulfills me.” She stroked Masaki’s hair, pulling off bread crumbs that had mysteriously ended up in it. “Dear, this is all making me feel so nostalgic, Tomoko used to be such a womanizer.” 

“Oi!!!! Old Obaasan! Stop thinking about her, think about me!!!! I wanna know.. If I like someone, and I feel like they don’t like me at all, do I give up?” Masaki glumly asked, tugging on the older’s sleeve. 

“Maachan, you never give up. Whoever this lucky person is, they would love to have you by their side.” Miyazaki gently smiled, her soft aroma lulled Masaki to a calm state. “I can tell you’ve been running around, haven’t you? Get some rest.” 

Masaki nodded, hugging the other and hopped onto the bed, tucked in by Miyazaki, and fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have a tumblr if you guys wanna ask questions ^^ Leave me a message about anything!


	9. First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kronos releases a full-scale attack for the first time, Haruka isn’t prepared.

It was surely an abrupt awakening. 

Ayumi had shaken Haruka awake, yelling jumbled words. “Ship..! Lost.. Attack.!” Was all she heard. She finally looked outside, Haruka stood in shock. A massive boat, what seemed to be a greek battleship, flew above the city, surrounded by dark, stormy clouds. The hull had black wings, the mast was a deep blue with red markings. The marks were in the shape of a clock, as time was running out. Everyone else must be fighting already, how could she, the supposed Chosen, not be awake? She spotted the familiar wings of the angelic Miyazaki, the volcanic armor of Kanazawa, even Iikubo was fighting out there, in what seemed to be her holy robes. They were fighting turrets out of the hull, firing spheres covered by possibly poisonous gas, some of the angel’s wing’s were tainted with some already. The three fought midair, they looked weakened. 

“Do you see what I’m talking about now?” Ishida frantically croaked, her eyes tired. “You need to go out, help defeat Kronos, we need to rescue Masaki.” 

Masaki was missing.

She was missing.

Of course.

She threw her blanket to the wall, grabbed her sword, and rushed outside to aid the rest. There were these cloaked, gas monsters, lanky and limping like zombies. Hirose and Fuji were fighting them off, kusarigama and claw. Other infantry were fighting as well, even the government was trying to fight. Haruka stared intensely at the ship. She was going to rescue Masaki. Masaki was her everything now, she wouldn’t lose her just as she got her. 

“Deicidos!” 

The sword flew into her hand. The others noticed her presence as the gilded blade flew past. 

“Oi! Kudo, you’re late, double the work.” 

“Haru~ I’m glad to see you here, bedhead.”

“Haruka-san, much appreciated to be fighting on your side.” 

Encouragement like this, she’d never had it before. 

A lonely, abused kid. 

Friends to keep her going. 

Haruka’s soul felt ignited. She was sparked with a boiling pride. She was going to rescue Masaki. It seemed Deicidos shined a new light, and she jumped to the ship, a new power drove her. Landing on the metallic battleship, she cut through the hordes of monsters. The other Goddesses managed to cut down the barrier surrounding the ship, Yuka landed on board with Tomoko in her arms, carrying Haruna as well by the leg. 

“See? You made it up here just fine.” Yuka cooed, setting Tomoko down to the ship.

“I didn’t!” Haruna wailed, just hanging on to her leg. Yuka looked down disdainfully and kicked her off to the ship as well. “Yeesh, nice way to say welcome back.” 

Haruka ignored them, hacking her way to the entrance. Tomoko was just about to slash open the door for her, until of course, the host of the party showed up. 

The shadowed figure stood on the mast, looking down on them as if she’d been watching the entire time. Her toothy grin shined through the dark cloud. 

“Well, welcome to my battleship, uninvited, but I guess I have to do more cleaning on this ship.” Kronos laughed, unsheathing the black sword. “Stop getting in my way.” 

Tomoko winked at Haruka, cut open the door and pushed her inside. “Get Sato, we’ll keep this brat busy.”

Haruka reluctantly ran inside the dark hallways. Hearing the grunts and shouts of the Goddesses, she wanted to run back to help, but she had one duty, find Maa. 

She ran through the empty hallways, lined with dark walls and pink lights. Then, a voice echoed through the halls. 

“Are you.. The Goddess Killer..?” 

“Hello?!” She called out for the eerie voice. It sounded weak, like a broken, sick puppy. 

“Please, follow my voice.” 

She ran towards the voice, taking lefts and rights through the all identical corridors. Until she came across a large room, a library, unlike the corridor it was a pale blue, high shelves of books, even floating books and candles strewn across. She noticed a figure, petite in size, approaching her in long, gallant robes. Her eyes were gentle, closing the book in her hand. 

“I never believed I would ever see you in person.” The woman lightly grasped Haruka’s hand. She was, just slightly, bothered. 

“How do you even know me? Who even are you?” Haruka asked, bewildered, but simply creeped out. 

“You are quite perky.. But I am Themis, I watch over you, always.” Themis looked up into Haruka’s eyes, she looked sad. “I am the Titaness of Balance.” 

Haruka would love to stay, of course, but she still needed the objective. “Where is Masaki?” 

“Masaki?” Themis asked. “I do not know a Masaki.” 

“Magic, where is Magic.” Haruka noticed the time was ticking down, as she heard loud crashes echoing through the hall. 

“She’s.. I mustn't tell you.” 

“Tell me where she is!” She pointed Deicidos to Themis’ neck. “I demand that you tell me where she is.. Or else-”

A snap echoed. 

A horrifying, ringing sound assaulted Haruka’s ears. Within seconds, she fell to the cold floor screaming, clutching her ears. Soon enough, she blacked out.


	10. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings blackened by the dark blight.
> 
> Light shadowed by the darkest night. 
> 
> The lone soul lies alone for eternity, forever on.

“Oi, Themis, who’s this brat?” 

“Hush now, you’re going to wake her up.” 

 

Masaki blinked, blankly staring at the two elegant women until pain struck her head. It was a deep, ringing sound that tore her conscious apart as she realized who they were. 

Themis, a Titaness. But yet there was the other that struck the very pain and fear into her. 

The Sun Goddess. 

Could she have become a traitor, Masaki wanted to trust the Goddess, she was the leading figure against the Titanesses after all. But this Sun Goddess had a red, enraged glint in her eyes, like a mad lion, starved of its own sanity. Her eyes whispered to Masaki, as if she longed for help. The Goddess was dressed in dark armor, just as Kronos did, and wore a greatsword on her back. But yet, her eyes failed on her, and she began to sleep once more. 

 

 

Tomoko had been fighting her greatest enemy yet, Kronos. 

She hated Kronos, she had a deep hatred for Kronos. Everything about Kronos, she hated everything about her. 

It sickened her to even think they used to be friends.

It sickened her more to realize she was trained in combat by this power hungry mongrel. 

Her hatred fueled her for decades, centuries, even now, as she hacked and slashed, not even touching Kronos. The blade of Malignant crushed through the panels of the ship, she would do anything to just have one, good hit. She didn’t even realize her allies attacking as well, and in one of her assaults, she crashed into her Yuka as Kronos dodged and cackled. 

“Yuka..! I’m so sorry..” Tomoko tugged Yuka by the arm and pulled her upwards, the other’s eyes looked worried. Yuka held a bright shield around them, in case the malevolent Kronos decided to attack again. She even ignored the teared up Haruna shielding herself to the side. “I didn’t mean to hit you..” 

The other chuckled, patting Tomoko lightly on the head with her almost perfect smile. “I know you didn’t mean to.” She grinned, brushing off scraps on Tomoko’s armor. “Something is bothering you, your eyes, they’re scary..” Yuka flinched as she stared into Tomoko’s eyes, her eyebrows were even more worried than usual. “I’m always here to help you, don’t forget we’re both in this fight together sweetie.” 

“But Yuka—”

They were both knocked to the ground, Yuka fell on her roughly. Kronos had crushed the shield and kicked Yuka’s back. 

“You lovebirds were taking too long, next time I’ll just kill her, she’s keeping you from a life of glory and honor, sweetie.” 

Tomoko rose in a rage, her blade sent a wave of dark power, the floorboards of the ship almost caused it to topple over. 

 

“What’s wrong Rose Quartz? Too lovesick to hit me?” 

She lunged towards the Titaness slashing her sword more furiously than before like a ferocious predator, her eyes glowing bright red. The sword emitted a darker power than before, sending deep red sparks everywhere, still not hitting the other. A barrier was erected around her and she turned to see Haruna shielding her with the very last of her energy before fainting. She couldn’t take this for granted. 

Tomoko began to think logically, as Yuka and Haruna would, she would calm herself down. The glow on her sword eventually grew mellow, and her slashes became calculated, she even gotten gashes to Kronos’ chest. It’s a revelation she’d never had before surprisingly, she was improving. 

“Deicidos!” 

The deep, dark sword emitted a dark bubble around them, she couldn’t see the sky anymore, only darkness. 

“You’re in for a whole world of hurt.” Kronos flashed a toothy grin before lunging at Tomoko, they exchanged powerful blows, sending gusts around them. She had torn Kronos’ armor, they were both sweating, bloodied, yet had the spirit of warriors. Still, Kronos held a smug look. 

“You’re finished.” 

She raised the sword with a strange, white gleam that scared Tomoko greatly, and she should have realized what had happened. Tomoko was striked in the back by an ominous figure clouded in darkness. Holding the legendary book, her wings blackened by Kronos’ hatred, her eyes glowed only pure evil.

Yuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I really want to develop these two characters, I have a very good reason for putting all the MaaDuu on wait and it has to do with these two! Be patient okay?


	11. Wilting Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long history that they both most likely will never forget.

Life and Death.

Life and Death have never met. They were both such selfish, hungry goddesses, so alike but so different. One hid behind a mask of kindness. The other hid behind a mask of pure fright. The goddesses of the land were in dilemma, war, distress. Justice was in denial. Wisdom in confusion. Truth wouldn't speak. But Life and Death never interfered. The three goddesses decided who went to who. The humans that roamed the land feared Death, loathed her. They worshipped Life, making Death uncontrollably jealous. 

“Why, why must those humans never understand!” Death slammed her fist upon her throne in the underworld. She wore dark armor of steel, always ready to execute defiant humans and welcome them to Hell. “We are both essential to the balance of this world, but why must it be me. To be hated, mistreated like so.” She continued her rant, clenching a fist. Her throne was of Rose thorns, pitch black. Her surroundings of midnight stone and pillars. Skeletons and blood marked her throne. Many servants lined up beside it, ready to serve, or die a painful death.

“Rose Quartz, I-I mean Lady Death.” Death made her servant correct herself , glaring at her. “The goddesses annual court is approaching, will we participate? The great Goddess of All is hosting.” 

Death frowned. “As much as I would hate to go, not participating would be an insult to the Almighty.” She pointed to a servant in the back. “Taguchi. Write that letter addressing the Almighty we will attend.” The servant nodded and began writing on a holy script. “When is it, Hirose?”

“The dusk of solstice, Lady Death, five human days from now.” Hirose bowed. Death’s servants were devils, hand picked from the human race. They may have been going to Heaven, but they were destined to serve Tomoko in Hell. 

An eruption of laughter came from Death. “How classic of her. Solstice. When she's most powerful, powerful enough to kill gods. I wonder who she'll destroy honestly.” 

“I believe she's targeting the jest, the Goddess of Magic has been fooling around lately. She has most recently tarnished a human town by turning its citizens a light turquoise.” 

“Thank you for your input, Hirose, always helpful.” Tomoko praised. The other bowed politely. “Now, I shall prepare the offering, the rest of you may go.” As the servants scurried off, another servant named Ogawa kneeled by her throne. “What is it?”

The servant bowed her head deeply. “The goddess of Justice wishes to have lunch with you this afternoon. It is quite rare that you socialize with other Goddesses, please consider this offer, Lady Death.” 

Tomoko smiled. “Thank you for considering my loneliness, Ogawa. Tell her I will accept, thank you.” Ogawa bowed and swiftly walked into another corridor. 

As time passed, the afternoon came, and so did her carriage. A black carriage, matching her armor, flew inside her throne room, four night pegasi leading the carriage. Tomoko stepped inside holding the reins and took off into the summer sky, which she obviously hated. She got used to the darkness of the underworld. She flew to the eastern palace of Justice, which was decorated with flowering paths, ivory white pillars, and wildlife. As Tomoko stepped out of her carriage, some of it seemed to wither. 

“I see you're here Death.” Justice casually called out from the balcony of her palace. An ivory white palace with tints of yellow, giving off the strong vibe the goddess gave off herself. Though the dead poppies and sunflowers ruined the mood. “It's okay, the servants can take care of it later. How are you?” She lifted herself from the balcony and leaped down to the pavement. Approaching Tomoko with her servants behind her. She looked graceful but fierce, her spear latched onto her back. Tomoko held her dark blade by her side, she was ready to defend herself is she was to be ambushed. Quarrels between goddesses were often, and her relationship with the rest wasn't pleasant. 

“I'm doing fine, thanks.” Tomoko huffed. “Did you really need to call me out of the underworld? Lunch seems unnecessary to me.” She coldly glared, making the servants of Justice quiver. Tomoko could drag them down to Hell whenever she wanted. Justice comforted a servant behind her. 

“Lady J-Justice, she's q-quite scary.” The small girl quipped. Justice smiled down upon her. 

“It's okay, it'll only be a quick and fulfilling lunch.” She reassured, adjusting her ponytail. “Besides, I think she's a nice person.” Tomoko flinched, she never heard these words before. Even said to her, it felt surreal. She grinded her teeth at the sudden compliment nevertheless. “Come, Lady Death, we've prepared a little something for you.” Justice cheerfully walked aside to escort Death into the palace. She was so full of life, Death hated it. As they walked through the slowly dying meadows, Tomoko had asked.

“What's it like? Being surrounded with life.” Tomoko's hand gripped onto her sword, anxious and jealous. 

Justice grinned. “It's like having a bunch of friends! Except they don't really talk as much.” She laughed, Tomoko still pondered about how happy she could be. “Your role in this world, have you ever thought about it? I'm curious from your point of view.” 

“The world would eventually go into a state of chaos. With nobody dying, there would be endless sin and confusion. But when I come back, they all loathe me once more.” Death sighed. “It's an endless cycle.” 

Justice bowed her head. “I'm sorry, it must be tough to deal with. As for me, my quality is rare in the human world. Justice is found in the leaders, the true leaders. But they eventually get stabbed to death or something like that because of jealousy.” She laughed yet again, which Tomoko rarely did. They reached the dining hall of the palace, lined with flowered gardens and fountains. A couple flowers were dying.They both sat down at the rounded table. Servants were already laying down exquisite wine and grapes. “I don't mind the death, it’s natural and we should be able to embrace it. But us gods can only die from absolute power, no?”

“Speaking of the death of a god..” Tomoko smirked. “The Almighty’s party on Solstice is quite.. Suspicious.” 

“What do you mean?”

“A god can easily be killed when the Almighty is at her full power, Solstice.” She explained, getting a notably shocked look from Justice’s face. 

“That's, she'd never do that, right?” Justice questioned herself. 

Death laughed. “We all said that when Magic burned down that shrine. She's probably the one to go. That Titan would do anything to scare us and keep her power.” She took a sip from a goblet, furrowing her eyebrows at the taste. Death didn't like wine very much. Wine only brought more humans to her door.

“May be a bizarre question, but have you met Life?” Justice thought they might actually get along. “She's quite nice, I think you'd like her. Even though you're polar opposites..” 

“No, I haven't. I also don't plan on ever meeting her.” Death glared, showing obvious hatred for the person she'd never met. “I already heard the Solstice will be held in her palace. I'm not planning on going inside anyway, I'll ruin her gardens or something.” 

“Oh come on, you should both totally meet!” She said as the servants laid down the food. Fresh beef and a simple salad, finally a goddess who didn't offer an overdone meal. “Nice and simple. I don't like buffets to be honest. But we could plan something out for you two at the Solstice.”

“No, you won't.” Tomoko chewed on the steak, it was surprisingly good unlike the grease the others offered. Drowning in oil. “It's best if we don't meet. Imagine what kind of fights we could get into.” She sighed, chomping on the rest of her meal. 

“You guys could end the world or something. The two most powerful goddesses under the Almighty, nobody would win. It'd be an endless war.”

Tomoko sighed. “That's why we can't meet.” She finished her last bite of the meal. “Thank you for the food, have a good day.” And before Justice noticed, Tomoko was already on her carriage flying off back where she came from. The great world of Hell.

Days had passed and it had become the day of the Solstice. In her dressing room, her servants had prepared her formal armor. Unlike the other goddesses, she didn't like wearing dresses as much. Her armor was black, just as she liked it, less spikes, unfortunately, but it was just plain. She didn't like it but it was formal. 

“When do we leave?” She asked, tightening a buckle under her shoulder pad. “I need to get there early so I can leave as early as possible.” 

Hirose bowed. “We may leave right now if you wish, My Lady. But it's midday,the gathering starts at sundown.” 

Death scoffed. “I don't care, get the carriage ready.”

Before she knew it, Tomoko was flying through unknown lands to what seemed to be a paradise. Tomoko had Hirose use every bit of her restraining magic to preserve the life below, to be polite. They landed at the base of a grand palace. Straight out of a fantasy, but lined with beautiful gardens of exotic plants. Her dark pegasi drew to a halt, landing by the entrance. Tomoko looked above to see a woman in white robes watching over them, glowering. Her happiness made Tomoko sick. 

“Welcome, welcome! You're a bit early huh~” The woman waved, still grinning at the darkly dressed goddess. She was honestly too cute for Tomoko's coldness to handle. The way she smiled, the way she moved, too cute. All she did was wave to Tomoko from the white palace’s balcony. A maid of some sort began addressing the woman of daily matters of some sort. 

The maid bowed. “My Goddess, the Almighty would like to have you prepare the feast for tonight. It is on short notice, did you want to deny her request?” 

“Ah, RikoRiko, I could never deny any of her requests. It isn't too late to begin, please gather all the spices and prepare my kitchen. I'll start in an hour once the oven is ready.” The Goddess cheerfully requested, the maid clumsily grinned.

“I'll get right to it!” Riko dashed off back inside.

Hirose sighed. “Thank you for not being so casual with me, my Goddess.” Tomoko chuckled, patting her on the shoulder.

“No worries, it's too weird to be casual like that.” She sighed.

“I believe that is the Goddess of Life from what we've heard.” Hirose looked back at Tomoko, giving her a worried expression. “You two might actually get along, my Goddess.”

Tomoko laughed. “Oh shush you.” The Goddess of Life looked down, grinning ear to ear. 

“You guys are very well suited for each other.” She chuckled. “Come in, I insist.” The Goddess gestured. They both went inside, observing the hand-carved pillars, and the many wall gardens. Life suddenly appeared in the hallway, almost as if she teleported. “Do you like it?” The two nodded back in amazement. “I'm glad you like it~ So, Death, what brings you here so early?” 

Death stuttered. “I-I'm just here because I can't attend later. I have appointments with a very important prisoner in Hell.” 

“Ah! Is it the Alexander guy? Desert Hawk? They've done some heroic deeds, at the cost of going to Hell of course.” She chimed. “You should visit me more often, you know? We could be great friends.” Tomoko bowed her head in approval, which made her happier than she already was. 

“Not exactly, a vampire who's said to be immortal. Though I don't believe so anymore.” Tomoko laughed, Life did as well. Hirose mostly kept a straight face, though she hid a grin. Tomoko actually didn't believe she was that funny.

Life looked like the happiest being in the world. “You should stay, it'd be fun to have you!” She motioned for her to sit on a bench in the garden. The gardens didn't die, she had been surrounded by life for the very first time. Tomoko felt excited, the only time she felt this way was on the battlegrounds. “I've been wanting to meet you for so long. You weren't what I was expecting at all~” She’d normally hate the excitement and enthusiasm others gave, but Life was an exception. She was perfect. “When you're done with the vampire, come back here to visit me. I'll be waiting, Rose.” Tomoko's heart skipped a beat with her request. Even more when she used her former human name. The reason why she knew it was unknown. She suddenly turned her head and began to leave, trying to avoid letting Life see her blush. Tomoko left, flushed red on her ride back to the underworld. Hirose had already noticed that Death was entranced by the other. 

“I'm sure you'll both be very good with each other. I can have some others hold the vampire for his fake appointment.” Hirose teased, Death glared back at her like a hawk. “I will take that as a yes, My Goddess. Shall we get you ready for the Solstice? There's apparently a theme this year.” The Almighty had chosen floral that decade. Of course, Hirose already prepared the rose colored dress for Death to wear. Accompanied by black thorned accessories. “You look great, My Goddess. We’ll arrive in the heat of the Solstice.” She was right, they arrived just as everyone else did. But when the other Goddesses saw Death, they cowered and moved aside to make way. She saw Justice and the other two Goddesses of judgement head her way. Wisdom was smart, but she was very clumsy. Honesty was rowdy and always excited. 

“OI!!! DEATH!!” Honesty called from behind the quivering crowd. 

“Very nice to see you here, finally.” Wisdom softly added. “You've never been to a Solstice since the Great War from what I remember.” 

“Maybe we don't fully accept her yet, as a community. I'd like everyone to get to know you.” Justice now spoke, and the rest had bewildered looks. Other Goddesses were never going to accept Death. They were scared of her, obviously. Ever since an accident involving Sun, the leader of the Goddesses, they had been scared ever since. Tomoko glared at them and walked past. Only to see Life running towards her, and hugging her. She was wearing a soft pink dress. A single flower in her hair. Death felt embarrassed, but happy.

She clung onto her tighter. “I'm so glad you came!” “Meet me back at the garden after I get a few things done.” Tomoko regrettably walked back to the judgemental three. Honesty started giggling when she came back.

“Are you dating Life?” She giggled, Wisdom slapped her on the back. “Okay, that was a little rude to ask. But you know each other?”

“Yes, we do. We just met earlier today.” Exasperated, she clenched her teeth. Justice pulled her away, which she was grateful for. But Death began to wander elsewhere. She peeked into a room of dancers. The Goddess of Dance was leading a performance tonight, and it looked close to perfect. 

“Let's do this again! One, two, three, four!” Her and her troupe were all dressed in a deep blue. They twirled and shone in the sparkling color. Like the waves of the blue sea. She grew uninterested, and began to wander the halls of the exquisite palace once more. Tomoko reached the same garden as before. But now filled with roses and what looked like dahlias. Like an ocean of red and pink, a great sea of lights. Surprisingly enough, ever since she entered, not a single organism died. 

“Oh! Just in time.” The Goddess of Life scurried to the bench, the garden lit dimly. Her hair was simple, laid down with curls at the tips. But her dress was even more, a pastel pink embracing patterns of a dahlia. “I like it, too.” Yuka gracefully took her hand and looked deeply into the eyes of a blushing Tomoko. “I know we haven’t started out so well, throughout the War, but I would like to get to know you.” 

She was right, they didn’t start well in the War. 

The War lasted for 100 years, the six Goddesses clashed with each other. Through their rage, came dark times within the Titanesses, and then came more Goddesses. They were the second generation, created to end the war. 

Magic, Dance, Song, and Hero. 

The four were young humans, all of different backgrounds of course, but came from more peaceful times than the original six. They all ended up taking sides again, Hero came to the side of Death, Dance came to Life.

Mainly, the Goddesses fought their polar opposites in a fight for leadership. Supporting either Sun or Moon. Life and Death however, fought the deadliest of fights. 

Many human lives were lost, many warriors perished, villages and cities decimated for their deity. 

Death herself was almost always on the battlefield, Life rarely appeared. Sometimes, she’d call the other a coward. Though when she did show up, Death lost hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers in mone blow. She began to phrase a somewhat sensitive question to Life.

“How did you lose?” 

“What?”

“How did you let me claim victory over you?” 

She stared, her hand went loose. “Because, I felt something, a warm feeling that kept me from defeating you.” Life looked down, twirling her thumbs. “Whenever I saw you fighting so hard on the battlefield, I felt warm. I couldn’t bear to see you again.” 

“Because, I fell for you.”


	12. Monochrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Death, the cycle of hate, chase and chase each other over and over again, they keep chasing, until one falls behind.

They fought and fought, continued fighting as Kronos laughed at them from the sidelines. The sky pitch black, as if there was nothing to see. The hull of the ship was severely damaged, the ship itself looked as though it could fall, only magic holding it up. Tomoko yelled, yelled for Yuka to come back to her senses. She yearned that same girl who always cared, made her meals, made her entire life worth living. But after all, she was forever bound to Kronos. 

That damned, cursed sword.

She swore she would destroy it before it got into the wrong hands ever again. It would never hurt her or Yuka ever again. To end the Cycle of Hate, it must start over again. Life defeats Death. Death defeats Life. Nothing will come between the Cycle of Hate, not until a cursed weapon had came. 

Yuka’s eyes were bright, but almost as if she was a machine. There was no smile, not even a glare, just an emotionless husk of what she used to be, trying at all costs to end Tomoko’s life. Her white robes were growing darker, darker until they turn the shade of black. Her magic became relentless, Tomoko couldn’t dodge the white blasts for long, especially as they shot down to the hull, creating outbursts, sparks of purity, purity that killed. They flew like needles, their ends piercing through Tomoko’s armor, inflicting sharp pains as Yuka and Kronos watched from above. Both smirking. It aggravated her truly, stomping on the ship’s flooring and turning the masts to molten lava, oozing down the exquisite, dark poles. Her enraged eyes flickered to Kronos, absolute rage consuming her. Tomoko’s hate for Kronos had achieved a different level. She wanted to kill. 

“By the end of this battle, either one of you will die, don’t you know?” 

What a damn bluff. Tomoko knew Kronos wouldn’t simply throw away an asset. 

“Either you, or your precious Goddess here, who’s always ready to kill you by my orders.” The Titaness released a toothy grin, sitting on the remaining grand mast. She taunted, swinging the blackened blade, gleaming the white bead to Tomoko’s eyes, it weakened her. “You were always nothing to her, we both know that so well don’t we? That these scoundrels both would never give us a care. The ones that do all the hardest work, and get slathered with hatred, sound familiar? Death, make your choice. Kill this weakling of a Goddess, obtain glory and power with me. Or you could always..” She paused, raising her eyebrow as if she already thought she won this battle of wills. “Lose your glory, continue to be coldly stared, avoided, and let the people you serve continue to crush you, destroy you.” Kronos clenched her teeth, clenched a fist onto the blade, glaring, she had felt this hatred throughout her entire life. “Don’t let them fool you.”

Tomoko grinned, gripping on her molten lava sword, calling her blade by its name, as if she was encouraging it. “I already have the glory I need, you took her away from me, and I want her back.” Tomoko clashed blades with Kronos while Kronos set Yuka to faint by the side of the ship. The two struggled against each other, straining to gain the upper hand, the better stance, trying to trick the other into the wrong moves. Tomoko had studied her actions well over the thousands of years she prepared for this very moment, faking a blow, hitting the Titaness directly on the shoulder. Only to watch it heal, with that disgusting, revolting smile on her face as the smoke wafted out of her shoulder. 

“You’re hopeless, weak, you know the right choice is to kill your precious Life..” She cackled like a hyena as the two backed away in dueling stance. They circled each other like lions, fighting over their prey. “Or should I say.. Dahlia.” 

“..Shut it..!” Tomoko ragefully lashed out, recklessly slicing, slashing at anything other than Kronos, leaving large gashes in the ancient metals of the ship. “You aren’t allowed to say her name.. You filthy, traitor scum.”

“Oh you, don’t tell me I’m a traitor, you have nothing to be proud of either.” Kronos’ toothy grin raged her even more. That light tone, as if she didn’t give an entire care about Tomoko, as if Tomoko could do nothing to her. She had initiated attack, cutting Tomoko on her armor, slicing the entire shoulder-pad off of her armor. It both amazed her and worried her at the very same time. “Kill Dahlia, that annoying brat, she wants you dead, why don’t you want her dead? End the cycle..” 

“The cycle is nothing but a myth!” She yelled, their blades hitting at light speed, “You of all people aren’t allowed to call her by name! And my Dahlia is not annoying whatsoever!” Tomoko snapped as she looked over at the unconscious Yuka, faced down with her robes covering her body, her lush brown hair splayed against the flooring. 

Through her thoughts, Kronos had taken advantage of her, pinning her down, and onto the pole. She was angered, Kronos took almost no effort, didn’t even have to use any power. It both insulted her, and motivated her to kill Kronos faster. The faster the jerk’s head was off, the more sanity she could keep. All of the sudden, a large crack went open in the darkened sky, revealing the light of the sun, and a shadow from above. Both stared agape, until Kronos struck again, knocking Tomoko back as the figure caught her. 

“Hirose..! What are you doing here?! Get away, you don’t have any way to defend yourself.” 

“Seeing the black cloud in the sky, I knew you were in trouble.” Hirose smiled, picking Tomoko back up, using magic to slowly heal her wounds. “Besides, it was my original duty to serve you.” She looked towards the unconscious Miyazaki, sleeping peacefully despite the struggle around her. “I’ll go get her, just kill Kronos and we’ll finish this.” 

As soon as Tomoko heard reason, she dashed towards the smug Titaness, pushing her from Yuka and onto the other side of the ship. She had made Kronos frown, as she herself grinned in a small victory. “You said this was already over, didn’t you?” 

“Your family abandoned you.. Just like mine, and you treat your own comrade like this?” Kronos’ expression was stern, her grip on the cursed blade tightened, her wrist red with anger. 

“You are nothing but a manipulator, honorless, you have no right to be in such position of power.” Death hissed, smoke lifted from her ruby eyes, thorns elongating from her sword to clench onto Tomoko. The thorns sapped power from her enemy, giving that power to only become stronger. “I was nothing but a weapon to you, you created me, and I will destroy you in return.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

The two clashed blades again, sparks flying out of their rage, Kronos grew more and more aggressive with every hit, getting Tomoko at her weak spots. Her armor was falling apart, releasing a dark smoke that cloaked her again. Kronos smirked watching the weakened Goddess, the smoke enveloping the two until they could see no more. Tomoko couldn’t see herself, she continued to blindly fight, feeling her blade against something, Kronos’ armor had fallen as well. The wads of ancient metal hit the floor, signaling each other of the other’s location, hitting each other’s blades to keep up with the other. Malignant was losing its malevolent glow, the Cursed Deicidos’ shade had faded. They tirefully fought, until Kronos had tripped on her own armor, falling to the ground with Malignant to her neck. Tomoko then struck her into her chest as the smoke cleared. A tear had fallen from her cheek.

That smile..

She looked back at Hirose, the girl was knocked out, with Kronos smugly pressing her down, blade to her neck. Tomoko panicked, looked back at her blade, sucking in white energy, she had killed Yuka. 

“Y-Yuu..!” She left the blade inside to keep her from severely bleeding out, hugging her, holding her tightly. She whispered the same things over and over yet again as Kronos disappeared into black smoke. “Please don’t go.. Please don’t go..” 

“It wasn’t.. Your fault..” Yuka weakly smiled as her own blood fell from the sides of her mouth. “Ne.. Remember when you said we could raise a child together..? We would name her Nanami.. We’d get married in the clouds.. Run the bakery together..” She watched solemnly as Yuka’s eyes watered when she left a kiss on Tomoko’s cheek. “I’ll miss you.” 

Tomoko cried into Yuka’s chest, as Yuka watched the clouds in awe. “I knew you always loved the sky.. Reminded you of home. We’d always wanted to go to a field of flowers, I don’t want you to go..”

“I’ll be waiting on the other side..” She kissed the top of Tomoko’s head before weakly pulling her into their last kiss. “I bestow half of my power into you, and I bestow my title into the little one over there.. Hirose…” Yuka called out to her as Hirose rushed to her side, attempting to heal her, but Yuka only refused. “Hirose-chan.. Ayapan.. You never cease to amaze me, how caring and considerate you are.. Please take care of the world well, Goddess of Life..” She looked to Tomoko again, holding her hand as Yuka’s eyes dulled slightly, her skin becoming pale. “I’ll wait for you, ne? Revive our realm, we’ll meet again.. Rose.. Tomoko reluctantly closed Yuka’s eyes, as her hand grew limp, falling to Tomoko’s hand as she cried into it. She felt the skin go cold, she had already missed Yuka’s warmth and pulled out the blade. Tomoko couldn’t face what she had done, Hirose attempting to comfort her but nothing could ever heal her. She was not ready to hear growling from behind, a figure had opened the door to the surface of the ship. 

“You.. You killed Dahlia..!” 

The figure had almost cut through Tomoko’s back if Hirose had not pushed her away, watching new light appear from her hands, her eyes becoming bright blue. 

“Oh.. It’s you. Sun.” Tomoko lifelessly breathed, sulking from her spot and gripping the blade tightly. She had wondered why the so beloved Goddess had been in dark garb, unusual from her originally pure white. “Oh, you joined them didn’t you?” 

“You’re on the wrong side Death, you killed her, you killed one of my best friends..” 

“If you weren’t here for her, how could you call yourself her friend?” 

The two hit each other’s blades, Sun’s eyes grew angrier, her black, long hair began to glow red. “I was more of a friend than you could’ve ever been.” She had stated, until her eyes widened as Tomoko changed. Her energy became monochromatic, her eyes both black and white. Streaks of shadows and light escaped from her, a newfound power had ignited her. She felt the same warmth she had felt before. 

“I was always more to her than you could ever be.”

“Why so?” Asked the corrupted Goddess, pushing harder with her molten greatsword, with gold that gleamed. 

“I was her lover.”

Sun fell back, astound yet angered. “How could she ever find love in someone like you? A traitor, you just keep taking and taking from her, yet she loves you..” 

“Dahlia taught me that there was no realm without balance, without me, she could never sustain herself. I know more about her than you ever could.” Death focused their energy into Malignant as the blade became a black and white, the gem on its hilt became both red and pink. “You were nothing to her.” 

Sun had fallen back, backing away and retreated back into the ship. It was unlike the brave, honorable lioness, but it didn’t stay in her mind for long. Only the longing for Yuka had. And she would make sure, one day, she would reunite with her, and nobody would ever get in their way, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.


	13. Seraphim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoko and Hirose discover their newfound power as another Goddess joins the fray.

A day of mourning.

As that was all that remained on Tomoko’s schedule, other than brutally tearing apart guards in her way, watching their bloodied limbs hit the walls of the ship. She was inside the hull, wandering the hallways, searching for the troublesome Masaki and Haruka. Death thought they were pathetic, not being able to defend themselves, continuing her search for Kronos and Sun. Her past with the two was dark, bloodstained, and horrifically brutal. Just thinking about Sun had slowly placed her into a state of rage, tearing through the heavy metal walls of the ship. Sparks flew against the blue metal as Tomoko stained it with yet more blood, killing everyone in her path with spires of light. She felt Yuka’s power, her warmth surging through her, she felt even more rage for the one at fault. 

“Death..” Hirose called out to her, even pulling her back in the dark corridor by the shoulder. “You need to calm down if we’re to get anything done. Miyazaki-sama’s death may have changed everything but it hasn’t changed our objective.” 

“You’ve grown soft. Is that Yuka’s energy doing the work?” 

Hirose flinched, looking down at her marked hands, a magic circle appearing on each palm. “No.. I.. I’m just worried that we won’t find them in time, and that we may lose them as well.” The first clashing had took a toll on the group. Rio hadn’t been seen since, Haruna as well, Yuka had died and Masaki abducted. “We can’t afford to lose another.” 

The two walked silently down the corridor, no guards or sentry in sight. They arrived at a hall, the lights seemed to change to a deep blue, one door awaited at the end. Tomoko stepped forward, triggering an alarm, causing enemy troops in their dark red armor to surround them. The door in front of them locked shut. Tomoko crossed her arms, sheathing her monochromatic blade. 

“Let’s see what you can do.” 

Hirose collected herself, breathing slowly and then releasing her energy all at once. Turquoise energy surrounded her body as she impaled her enemies with spears. She had made through all of them by then, feeling her newfound power. The door had been cut open with ease by Tomoko, already walking inside to be shocked. Her eyes widened at the sight of what seemed to be a child, encapsulated in a glass casing filled with bright blue liquid. 

“Hirose.. Come and translate this.” Tomoko pointed to the blue monitor in the dark room, looking up at the dark haired child in astonishment. Hirose walked in with a great face of shock. 

“Why would they experiment on a child..?” She looked at the information carefully, examining the bolded and unknown characters. “Codenamed Seraphim, age 16, health is unstable..” Hirose looked at the girl with worry. “We have to get her out of there.” She looked around desperately to find a power switch, which she did and flicked on the light immediately. They saw leftover parts, one of Yuka’s feathers, a shred of Tomoko’s armor both encapsulated the same way the girl was, hooked up in tubes. 

“They’re trying to make her into a Seraphim.. A mixture of Life and Death.” 

Tomoko punched through the glass immediately, the liquid spilling out as she caught the girl in her arms. She almost cried, noticing that Yuka’s bloodied feather was still in her hand, Hirose noticed, and encased it in energy to keep it safe. “She’s technically our daughter.. Yuka would’ve loved a daughter.” The girl had still been passed out, unconscious in her arms, she looked to Hirose. “Yanamin. I like the sound of it. Yuka and Nanami, with a hint of that cuteness she loved.” 

Hirose nodded in return. “Yanamin it is then. Let’s just hope all goes well with her.” The two left the hall, only to both feel headaches, Hirose’s Goddess power being too weak to handle it, falling to the ground writhing. “D-Death..!” 

“That aura..” She felt it. The familiar aura of that once powerful Goddess had decided to reign down once again and serve her true duty. Just before she could think any longer, the two were knocked out. 

 

 

Haruka woke up in a bed, its warm sheets comforting her, until she actually realized and jumped to sit upright. Her eyes darted around the room to see that there was no room, only darkness. Themis’ gloom face had shown, as well as her body, and the light of the room appeared. The room looked like the halls, dark, with streams of energy coursing through the walls. 

“You’re awake.” 

Haruka looked dumbfounded. “Why wouldn’t I be?” She smiled with a little charm. “Can I go now?” She watched in a sinking moment as Themis shook her head no, settling Haruka down. 

“I’m only here to keep you busy, I am by no circumstances allowed to let you outside and turn the tides of battle. You will not kill my fellow comrades.” Haruka felt gravity keep her in place, her own muscles too heavy to move, a sweat came down her cheek and she even wished she had armor on to help her. “I’ll entertain you with a story, but that is all.” Haruka shrugged, it was all she could deal with for now. Themis looked as though she were bothered as she started, her eyes were troubled. A sharp pain filled Haruka’s head. 

“Gotcha!” 

The side of the room bust open, a large crack opening from the wall. In a split second, the sky could be seen, and a figure standing in the middle of the cut frame of the wall. Yellow slashes of energy covered the bits that flew in, kept in place by Themis. “I detected your prescence, you’re as flashy as ever.” 

“Well, I’m not too happy after what you guys did to one of my fellow Goddesses, a close friend even.” The small girl clad in white and yellow armor yelled back, holding her spear tight. “I have no idea what world this is, but I’ll find out after I crush ya!” Haruka watched as the tiny girl wove pictures with her spear. “Release!” Her muscles felt normal again, summoning the sword to her side and stancing against Themis. 

“Sorry. But I’m gonna be with whoever that is for now.” 

“Kid, you’re cruel.” The small girl laughed, her voice was powerful. “Thanks for the help.” 

“Enough chatter.” Themis held both hands out to strangle the other two, bringing the other inside the ship as she merely patched the wall with her eyes. Her eyes widened as she was butted with the back end of the spear, falling back into the other wall. “Tch..”

“Actually kid, problem needs to be solved elsewhere but..” The other shot a knowing look, throwing a small object at Haruka. Haruka caught it. The unknown person winked. “If you need help. Call.” Haruka looked down at her palm to see a shining gold medallion, radiating a glow of positivity and radiance. She looked back up to see the girl again, simply adjusting her ponytail as she hopped out. 

“The name’s Justice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for tha lack of an update! I’ll be back really soon though.


End file.
